New Employee
by ChuChu43
Summary: "In a universe where everyone is born with numbers on their wrists counting down to when they'll meet their soul mate, send me 00:00:00 for my muses reaction to their numbers hitting zero when they meet yours." Based on this prompt. Story originally posted on tumblr account, AcetheMadKnight. I don't own Kissed by the Baddest Bidder.


Eisuke's POV

I straightened out my jacket and glanced down at the clock ticking rhythmically on my wrist. 1 hour left until I was 'destined' to meet my soul mate. There was a job interview scheduled and the manager told me that I should meet the potential employee; apparently she had some impressive referees on her resume.

I could only assume that this supposedly impressive girl is meant to be my soul mate and she knows that she'll be meeting hers today too. I sighed in annoyance, _Out of all the people in the world, must my soul mate be an employee?_ I scoffed at the thought. No woman of such low social class would be able to resist me, so it's only logical that she falls in with me love first. I took one last look at my freshly pressed suit and fixed the stray hair that was sticking up in a gravity defying manner.

I left my room and saw the other men lying around in the lounge.

"So you're off to see a pretty lady? Your time should be up soon." Baba piped before I walked past.

I just sighed, if only I could change that fact.

"I have a job interview. Kenzaki told me to attend."

Mamoru raised brow at me.

"That's unusual. She must be a keeper if she had him at the resume."

I nodded and left the penthouse. Taking casual steps downs the staircase I saw Kenzaki speaking with what I guessed was the girl he was going to interview. Her brown hair was in a slicked back ponytail with a front fringe falling over her forehead. She had stubborn looking almond shaped eyes and pink lips dripping in tacky lip gloss. _My soul mate…? _I rolled my eyes, _There's no way I can be with a woman like that._

As I got closer her incredibly slim figure became apparent along with the bones that seemed to be protruding from her elbow. Almost as if she was starving herself, her makeup covered face was sunken in and her cheek bones apparent. _I should arrange the interview over a stuffing meal. What a troublesome girl. _I walked up with my professional smile and greeted the two.

It turned out her name was Erika, and her voice didn't sit well in my ringing ears. Being the gentleman I was I didn't mentioned that, but I couldn't help but feel as if we weren't really going to work out. I was now completely ignoring her words and eating the plump chicken that was served with a beautiful creamy sauce. I suppose that woman's mouth can't be closed by the food, such a shame.

There was a small flash on her wrist that caught my attention. I carefully observed that her clock wasn't completely covered up and still counting down, with many days left to go. I sighed to myself, _So she wasn't my soul mate after all. It seems as if I was worried for nothing._ I quickly excused myself from the table, making something up about needing to finish my paper work and left the room.

I quickly paced to the penthouse and slammed open the doors, startling everyone inside and causing Ota to pour wine on Baba's head… Not that I minded. I looked at my clock and saw there was still twenty-four minutes left. It seems like that woman was not the one… Thank goodness for that.

"Wasn't her then?" Ota asked whist cleaning the wine off Baba's fedora.

I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair. I should be pleased with the fact that it wasn't her, but I could only feel annoyance by the fact that time was making fun of me.

"Not her. I need to head back down soon though, the auction needs to be set up."

"I suppose we should go then." Soryu said.

He stood up and stoically walked out the door. I followed him out and felt a sense of déjà vu as our shoes clicked down the stairs.

Kenzaki was speaking with what I guessed was another girl he was going to interview. This one was a stark contrast from the last. Her hair was short and left to hang around her shoulders while her clothes were simple and clean-cut. I studied her face critically from the top of the stairs. No makeup. Plump cheeks. Small, gentle eyes. In reality the only way I could describe her was plain, not a woman but a girl.

I heard Soryu chuckle beside me.

"Your eyes are not the only thing that draws you to her." He gestured to my wrist.

"It looks like your destiny turned out to be rather dumb looking."

I chuckled along with him as I looked at my wrist, the six zeros flashed at me teasing.

"Yes. Though I suppose she must be quite impressive to catch my eye."

I sent Soryu ahead of me to check on the auction. It was time I did some research on my next employee.

_- END -_

* * *

><p>I originally had this posted on my tumblr account, <em>AcetheMadKnight<em>, so if you want to check out my other Voltage Inc. stories look there!

I also have a Facebook page, the link is in my profile~~

Ace xx


End file.
